Recueil de Noël
by MlleHeathcliff
Summary: [HISTOIRE INDEPENDANTE]Quatre OS qui n'ont pas de lien. Quatre couples différents et quelques lemons. Deter, Petopher, Sciles (ou Skittles) et Steter.
1. 4 Décembre

Voici le texte le le 4 décembre. C'est un **Deter** (Derek/Peter), il y a donc mention d'inceste. Ce texte n'est basé que (pratiquement en tout cas) sur un lemon. Donc si vous n'aimez je vous conseil de ne pas lire. Sinon bonne lecture !

* * *

Réconfort

Toute la meute Hale avait décidé de passer noël ailleurs que dans leur ville bourrée de problèmes. Ils étaient donc partis tous ensemble - avec leur famille - loin de la Californie et près de la neige, embarquant avec eux sapin, cadeaux, et valises. La petite troupe se composait de Derek, Peter - parce que l'Alpha voulait avoir un œil sur lui -, Stiles, Scott, Mélissa, Le sheriff Stilinski, Lydia, Jackson, Allison - et Chris -, Erica et Boyd.

Peter venait de revenir d'entre les morts et avait promis à Derek d'être sage pour noël. Après tout, lui avait-il-dit, c'est mon premier noël depuis l'incendie, autant en profiter et faire profil bas ce à quoi son neveu avait répondu d'un grognement. C'est pour cela que le petit groupe était parti depuis le début des vacances scolaires jusqu'à probablement la fin, les ados n'ayant pas eu de devoirs pour cette période.

Le début de ces vacances se passa pour le mieux pour tout le monde, même avec Chris dans les parages, qui au final sans envie de tuer tous les loups du quartier devenait un type plutôt sympa. Mais au fur et à mesure l'Alpha - nommé Derek Hale - devenait de plus en plus distant avec tout le monde, même ses bêtas. Quoi que, ceux-ci ni faisaient pas trop attention et profitaient de leurs vacances.

Le vingt-quatre au soir, jour du réveillon, Derek avait déserté l'apéritif qui venait de débuter à environ vingt heures du soir. Vers vingt et une heures Peter s'inquiéta de ne pas voir son cher neveu et se rendit dans sa chambre pour le retrouver accoudé au balcon, les yeux rivés sur la ville. Seule une petite lampe éclairait la pièce rajoutant un petit quelque chose de mélancolique.

Son neveu, les sens aussi épuisés soient-il et plongé dans son chagrin loin de tous, n'avait pas entendu l'oncle psychopathe rentrer dans la chambre. C'est ainsi qu'il fut surpris quand deux bras puissants l'encadrèrent par derrière le ramenant dans la réalité. Derek, en bon Alpha, ne fit que se débattre forçant le plus âgé à se reculer. Ce dernier arriva au milieu de la pièce quand la force du plus jeune n'eut plus d'emprise sur lui.

 **« Derek, tout va bien ? »** Demanda Peter dans le dos du Lycaon.

Ledit Derek ne répondit pas et ne fit que sécher discrètement ses larmes, chose que le bêta remarqua. Faisant abstraction du pouvoir menaçant du brun, Peter s'avança lentement comme pour ne pas effrayer une bête en colère et posa une main dans son dos. Derek eut un mouvement de recul et se retourna, la tête basse, cachant ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas que son oncle le voit ainsi mais devait se retourner pour partir … chose qu'il ne put faire car Peter avait prévu autre chose.

Celui-ci vint près de son parent et l'entoura de ses bras même s'il rencontra beaucoup de résistance par un Derek fuyant et violent qui poussait des cris, des grognements et des jurons. Les voisins les ayants entendu se plaignirent au près d'eux :

 **« Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan, régler vos problèmes de couple ailleurs, espèce de gay ! »**

Peter, pas très content de la dernière remarque surenchérit avant de rentrer dans la chambre :

 **« L'espèce de gay il t'emmerde ! »**

Derek se débattait encore mais beaucoup moins ce qui eut quand même le don de l'énerver plus que tout. C'est ainsi que Peter se retrouva à coincer le loup contre le mur grâce à son corps, l'empêchant de faire tous mouvements ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de fuir son regard. Non il était encore plus déterminé à ne pas le regarder. Dans ces circonstances Peter trouva bon de détendre l'atmosphère et vint blottir son nez dans le cou de l'autre lycaon de naissance.

Le geste paru gênant au départ mais le brun se détendit rapidement même s'il était incapable de savoir quoi faire. Dans le doute il réfléchit quelques secondes à sa manière de faire mais s'arrêta bien vite, en effet son oncle venait de lui remonter le menton dans l'espoir de croiser ses yeux. Sa tentative fonctionna jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune ne détourne le regard, pris sur le fait de faiblesse.

 **« Derek que se passe-t-il ? Parle-moi. »** Dit Peter tout doucement pour ne pas le brusquer mais le lycanthrope était décidé à ne rien faire. Alors Peter revint dans son cou et attendit que l'autre fasse de même il en avait l'espoir en tout cas. Au bout de quelques minutes Derek concéda à se blottir dans les bras de son oncle, collant leur deux corps ensemble.

Peter qui avait ses mains dans le dos de Derek les descendit vers les cuisses du brun, forçant ainsi le plus jeune à se laisser porter. Il ne rechigna pas contrairement à ce que le sociopathe aurait pu penser. C'est donc comme cela qu'ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit, Derek en dessous et Peter le surplombant, un regard inquiet accroché au visage.

Peter vint doucement son front sur celui du plus jeune alors que ses mains restaient sur le matelas pour le soutenir. Fermant les yeux Derek profita de la douce et chaude étreinte procuré par ces bras réconfortants. Il y a si longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu droit à juste un peu de douceur et cette initiative de son oncle le rendait heureux. Le bonheur comme dirait l'autre.

Mais Peter ne s'arrêta pas là et vint passer une main dans les cheveux soyeux et brun de l'homme en dessous lui tirant un soupir détendu. Les deux sourirent simultanément leurs yeux. Ceux de Peter étaient bleus électriques alors que ceux de Derek n'avaient pas changés. Non pour lui se furent ses joues qui avaient subi une transformation, elles étaient passées du blanc de sa peau au rouge carmin comme une fraise. C'est ça ce dit Peter, Derek est une fraise.

La main de Peter caressait toujours les cheveux et Derek se demanda quand-est-ce que son oncle n'avait pas eu de relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un mais ne s'en soucia que peu quand il sentit une paire des lèvres venir grappiller son cou. Derek se tendit à ça et ne put s'empêcher de retourner son oncle sur le matelas. Non il ne voulait pas, être dominé lui était impossible. Il ne voulait pas se refaire manipuler comme avec Kate et ne supportait pas d'être coincé entre quelqu'un et un sommier.

 **« Derek je …** Débutai Peter

 **\- Je ne veux pas. »** Dit promptement le neveu.

Cette déclaration eut le luxe de vriller le cœur de Peter et ce au plus haut point.

 **« Je ne veux pas être dominé. »** Reprit Derek.

Si ce n'était que ça Peter pouvait bien faire un effort et puis en dessous ou au-dessus il n'y avait pas forcement de grande différence. Il n'empêche que l'oncle de Derek était soulagé, ce n'était pas lui le problème, alors que ça aurait pu, après tout ils sont de la même famille.

 **« D'accord alors viens,** dit Peter en accueillant Derek dans ses bras **, fait ce que tu veux de moi Derek. »**

Derek ne résista pas, son prénom avait été dit avec tellement de sensualité qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas résister. Il vint donc dans le cou du plus âgé, qui lui offrit toute sa gorge en signe de soumission et déposa une multitude de baiser sur la peau. Derek suçota un endroit en particulier, sommant Peter de ne pas faire aller sa guérison qu'il savait contrôler mieux que quiconque.

Après cela il embrassa les lèvres offertes, une fois, deux fois, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir compter. Il adorait cette sensation surtout quand son oncle caressait ses cuisses du bout des doigts. Il n'en revenait pas de vivre ça avec lui, pas de cette façon. Les mains de Derek décoiffaient allégrement les cours cheveux de Peter alors que celui-ci passait ses mains dans le dos sous le t-shirt trouvant une marque dans la peau. Il s'arrêta dans le baiser voyant le trouble que ressentait son neveu.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour ne pas cicatriser ?** Demanda Peter inquiet.

 **\- Kate et … de l'aconit tue loup. La blessure n'a plus jamais voulu guérir. »** Lui raconta Derek, honteux.

Peter comprenait très bien et passa distraitement ses doigts sur la plaie. Derek frissonna, savoir que la chose qu'il détestait le plus était source de plaisir le plongeait dans un dilemme affreux. Se laisser faire ou l'arrêter ? Il décida de le laisser faire quand il vit que Peter ne comptait plus lui en reparler. Ce dernier attrapa un pan du t-shirt relevant leurs bustes et l'enleva prestement, découvrant ainsi le torse musclé de son neveu. Il se fit une joie de le dévorer de ses lèvres, tirant au plus jeune soupir satisfait et des grognements incontrôlés.

Les doigts caressaient encore la blessure alors que les lèvres découvraient son corps. Derek ne savait plus penser distinctement. Il adorait ce que son oncle lui faisait subir. C'était indescriptible.

 **« Laisse-moi faire. »** Demanda Peter entre deux baisers.

Dans le vague, Derek sembla accepter alors Peter bougea pour mettre le plus jeune sur le lit allongé sur le ventre. Il vint poser ses lèvres sur l'aberrance de Kate sur son neveu. Celui-ci d'abord tendu se détendit au contact doux avec sa peau. C'était électrisant et son oncle avait l'air de savoir comment le faire plier.

Il ne fit que gémir et se tortiller de plaisir. L'oncle remonta tout le dos jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il parcouru de léger baisers. Il lécha la base de l'épaule et y aurait bien planté quelques crocs mais se retint. Il n'était pas là pour lui faire plus de mal alors, passant ses mains sous le corps il déboutonna le pantalon et passa l'une de ses mains à l'intérieur tirant une plainte à sa victime. Il le retira quelques secondes plus tard laissant apparaître un boxer noir qui couvrait ses fesses rondes.

Peter se mit à califourchon sur le dos de Derek et retira son propre t-shirt. Il posa ses mains sur le dos et massa distraitement les épaules, caressa les flans et la marque en bas de sa colonne vertébrale puis refit le même manège avec sa bouche. Les soupirs tranquilles qu'il retira le confortèrent dans son idée que : oui Derek aimait le sexe doux.

Il releva les hanches et déboutonna son pantalon qu'il enleva ensuite en deux petites secondes. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous deux en sous-vêtement, une légère bosse déformant leur caleçon respectif. Peter mis Derek sur le dos et embrassa les lèvres tout en caressant la protubérance. Il s'appliquait à torturer sa victime par un plaisir certain mais du se stopper quand il entendit la clenche grincer. Quelqu'un allait entrer.

Il entendit des voix poser des interrogations comme **« Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? »** ou **« Quand est-ce qu'on ouvre les cadeaux ? Ils pourront le faire après.»** Quand la porte s'ouvrit Peter balança :

 **« Si tu oses ouvrir cette porte ou regarder à l'intérieur je t'arrache la tête Stiles. »**

Dans le couloir tous les loups sentir le désir, l'amour et la luxure sortant de cette pièce et forcèrent le brun à s'en aller ne voulant pas être témoin des ébats des deux membres d'une même famille. Parce que ça restait quand même bizarre. Dans la chambre était un peu redescendu mais ça n'empêcha pas Peter de reprendre les lèvres de Derek frottant maintenant leur bassin entre eux leur tirant un grognement animal. Peter ne tergiversa pas mais étonna son parent en échangeant leur position laissant à Derek le plaisir de faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.

 **« Je peux …** Commença Derek.

 **Viens, … Prends-moi Derek. »** Murmura Peter à l'oreille du concerné.

Acquiesçant le brun retira leur deux vêtements et masturba leurs membres d'un même mouvement. Peter n'avait pas eu de relation charnelle depuis bien longtemps et il était hypersensible aux caresses, alors le plus jeune en profita et passa sur toutes les parties sensibles faisant gémir indécemment Peter qui prit sur le fait et cacha ses yeux d'un de ses bras mais fut vite repris par Derek qui retira ce bras.

 **« N'ait pas honte Peter. »** Murmura le loup, compréhensif, lui-même n'étant pas très actif de ce côté.

Il reprit ses caresses mais retourna le corps chaud du blond pour avoir ses fesses. Il s'appliqua à mordiller la peau en divers endroits sensibles. Quand il jugea bon d'arrêter de le torturer il présenta ses doigts à Peter qui les humidifia plus que de raison. Quand Derek commença à masse le muscle tout allait bien mais la douleur engendrée par l'intrusion d'une phalange actionna la cicatrisation sans que son corps ne puisse rien faire, faisant disparaître les quelques marques présentes sur la peau.

La préparation dura longtemps, Peter était douiller mais surtout plus habitué à cela mais quand il fut prêt Derek put passer lentement. Il ne s'arrêta pas malgré les plaintes du plus vieux, il savait que s'arrêter serait encore plus douloureux alors il continua jusqu'à être totalement en lui, le laissant se reposer. Peter mouvait ses hanches pour s'habituer et quand ce fut le cas il permit à Derek de bouger.

Leur étreinte ne dura pas longtemps, une dizaine de minutes à peine. Ils s'étaient trop chauffés avant. Ce qui ne les empêcha pas d'être doux et attentionnés, après ce qui leur parut être une éternité ils se libérèrent, pas en même temps, le plus vieux avant son homologue loup. Un peu après ils se séparèrent et Peter vint se blottir dans les bras de son neveu et inversement. Ils profitèrent un temps jusqu'à ce que Derek dise, catégoriquement :

« On prend une douche, je change les draps et on va se coucher. »

Seul un **« hum »** lui répondit et souriant légèrement Derek emporta son oncle avec lui pour le programme à suivre.

0o00o00o0

Le lendemain quand Chris vint pour les réveiller il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à vue. Derek était sur le dos avec Peter sur son torse les deux dormant comme des biens heureux. Chris prit une photo souvenir et l'envoya à toute la meute les deux hommes compris, quand ce fut fait il rangea son portable et alla les réveiller doucement de leur petite bulle. Après tout ils avaient encore leurs cadeaux à ouvrir.

0o00o00o0

Le bonheur ne s'applique pas qu'aux autres et même les deux hommes les plus malchanceux du monde peuvent être heureux. Il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux devant ce bonheur qui vous tend les bras.

* * *

Voilà ça vous à plu ? Oui ? Non ? Un avis ? Thx


	2. 13 décembre

Auteur : MlleHeathcliff  
Thème : Cheminée  
Avertissement : Un peu de fluff ça compte ? (Petopher)

13 décembre

* * *

 **o0...L'âtre rougeoyant...0o**

* * *

Le temps était calme sur la ville de Beacon Hills, aucun bruit ne régnait dans cet endroit pourtant d'habitude si animé. Toute la meute était réunis dans le loft de Derek qui avait, en cet hiver, aménagé sa demeure d'un coin cheminée. Il ne l'avait certes pas fais de bon cœur, mais avait accepté la demande d'Isaac parce que bien évidemment il ne pouvait rien refuser à ce gamin. C'est donc sans son consentement que tout le petit monde squattait allégrement son chez lui. Il tolérait déjà son oncle et n'avait pas besoin que tous ces ados se remmènent ici.

Scott et Stiles étaient postés devant l'endroit où le feu avait été allumé, John et Mélissa était assis sur le canapé à sa gauche. Parrish, Lydia, Malia et Isaac discutaient près de l'énorme trou dans le mur. La cheminée était placé tout au fond et envoyait une douce chaleur dans tout le loft. Christopher avait était invité comme tout le monde, il l'avait vu rentrer pourtant il était introuvable. Enfin son odeur était perceptible mais il était beaucoup et Derek n'avait pas envie de s'y attarder.

Il était vingt heures et d'un commun accord ils décidèrent de manger. Il fut de la responsabilité de Scott de commander le bon nombre de pizza avec les bonnes saveurs pour qu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard ils soient livrés. Scott avait eu la bonne idée de monter à l'étage pour demander leurs goûts au des hommes qu'étaient Peter et Chris. Tout le monde s'était rapproché du feu pour être plus au chaud, Derek avait quelques réticences mais accepta à condition qu'il soit à au moins dix mètres.

Chris était venu chercher leurs trois pizzas – parce que oui Peter avait vraiment faim – et commençait à repartir vers l'étage quand Stiles l'interpella.

 **« Pourquoi vous ne mangez pas en bas avec nous toi et Peter ?** Demanda le brun

 **\- Peter à horreur du feu et celui-ci** , dit-il en pointant le dit feu **, ne fait pas exception à la règle.**

 **\- Oh …** Lui répondit Stiles. **D'accord. »**

Et Christopher repartit de là où il venait sans rien dire d'autre. En arrivant en haut il retrouva Peter allongé sur le lit, les yeux fermés. Le chasseur avait bien conscience qu'il était repéré lui et ses pizzas mais bon.

 **« Un problème Peter ?** Demanda le chasseur.

 **\- Non aucun.** Lui répondit le blond.

 **\- Alors tu ne vois aucun inconvénient si je descends pour manger.** Lui relança Chris.

 **\- Quoi ?** Dit Peter en se redressant.

Chris amorça son mouvement pour descendre quand Peter vint lui attraper le poignet. Posant les pizzas sur la surface plane la plus proche il se retourna ensuite fixant le loup garou dans les yeux. Chris souriait doucement à l'attitude de son petit-ami. Il est vrai qu'il pouvait être têtu, buté et obstiné, mais au fond Peter restait un homme traumatisé par sa famille. Les Argents avaient ruinés sa vie en brûlant sa patrie. Et ensuite il avait été abandonné par les survivants, laissé sur la touche, dans le coma. Alors oui il ne voulait pas s'approcher d'un feu, d'une cheminée, mais selon lui ne jamais les approcher est la pire des solutions.

L'odeur et le regard du chasseur ne montraient pas de possibilité de refuser, ils allaient descendre point final. Peter n'était pas ravi de ça, mais il faisait confiance au chasseur bizarrement. En même temps, comment ne pas faire confiance et dire 'non' à la personne que l'on aime ? Là est la question. Et quoi qu'il fasse, le loup garou n'y arrivait qu'en de rares occasions. Alors il se laissa guider vers le rez-de-chaussée de l'appartement. Il avait comme la sensation d'être en situation de danger, mais la main du plus grand qui enserrait la sienne le rassurait plus ou moins.

Tout le monde se retourna quand ils entendirent les deux hommes venir vers eux. Peter n'accepta pas plus près que le canapé. Il fixa, de ses yeux bleus, l'astre qui brillait intensément. La petite cheminée improvisée ne lui inspirait vraiment pas confiance et il se colla un peu plus à Chris. Le feu était l'un des rares points faibles qu'avait Peter et ce n'était pourtant pas des moindres.

oOoOoOo

Le feu crépitait à une vingtaine de mètre d'eux. Tout le reste de la meute avait décidé d'aller au marché de noël qui prenait place dans la ville alors que Peter et Chris étaient restés au loft pour profiter du calme présent. Peter était blottit dans les bras du chasseur qui avait posé sa tête près de son cou. Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un petit sourire et ses doigts caressaient doucement l'un des poignets du loup garou. Ils étaient bien ici, tranquillement installés l'un sur l'autre.

Le loup de naissance relava un peu la tête et quémanda un simple baiser que Chris lui accorda sans problème. Le problème de la cheminée où brulait le feu n'était plus un souci pour lui, pas quand il avait son Christopher à côté.

Loup garou et chasseur ne pouvaient pas s'entendre. Mais les deux hommes avaient quelque chose de spécial, d'unique. C'est donc ainsi qu'avec des relations communes et une rivalité bien présente, la colère qu'éprouvait Peter envers les Argent s'était peu à peu émoussée pour ne pratiquement plus exister du tout, lui laissant la possibilité d'aimer et d'être aimé.

Le temps passait lentement quand le blond repensa à quelque chose.

« **On n'a pas mangé nos pizzas.** Dit-il dans le silence.

 **\- Heu … Je vais les chercher et les réchauffer**. Lui répondit le plus grand.

 **\- En espérant que Derek ait un micro-onde**. Rétorqua Peter sur un ton taquin.

 **\- N'en rajoute pas, il doit forcément en avoir un. »** Conclus Chris.

Chris laissa donc Peter seul et peu confiant. Ce n'était que pour une dizaine de minutes tout au plus, alors le loup n'allait pas l'embêter juste pour ça. Il s'aventura dans la pièce en haut et revint avec les trois boites. Quand il se dirigea dans le coin « cuisine », juste un buffet aménagé, Chris fut choqué de ne pas voir un seul outil pour réchauffer leurs pizzas et poussa un juron qui fut bien capté par l'autre homme.

 **« Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit.** Lança Peter de sa pièce vide.

 **\- Peter …** Dit Chris en revenant. **Tais-toi. »**

Mais c'est sans compter sur Chris qui avait toujours un atout dans sa manche. Il alla chercher une plaque de cuisson, pas forcément en bon état mais il ferrait avec, et la posa sur le feu avant d'y mettre deux pizzas. Il n'écouta pas les protestations de son amant quant au danger que représenté les flammes jusqu'à ce qu'il se brûle légèrement et que l'autre l'oblige à s'éloigner de cette chose maléfique. Il lui avait pourtant dit de fait attention mais il en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête, fichu chasseur qui ne l'écoute pas.

Peter retira la plaque s'étant préalablement munie de gants puis la posant sur le sol il s'éloigna très vite du petit rond aménagé. Il se dirigea vers l'étage et revint avec une trousse de premiers secours. Il en sortit une crème et des bandages, força Chris à passer la toute petite brûlure sous un filet d'eau pendant un certain temps et appliqua la pommade et les bandes. Une fois son travail terminé et la douleur de Chris atténuée, il repartit chercher leur diner et ils se posèrent sagement sur le canapé sans rien dire, trop occupé à se remplir l'estomac.

Après leur repas qui pour une mi-décembre n'était pas fameux, Peter remonta en haut dans la chambre qu'il occupait. Chris lui alla chercher tous les matelas ramenés pour l'occasion et les disposé dans la pièce près de feu pour les autres. Une fois fait il monta à sa tour rejoindre le loup qui était déjà sous les couvertures n'attendant plus que lui. C'est souriant doucement qu'il vint embrasser son amant et le prendre dans ses bras pour passer une bonne nuit.

oOoOoOo

Quand la petite troupe rentra tous les membres furent surpris de ne pas voir les deux hommes alors que le feu frémissait à côté. Ils furent touchés des attentions qu'avaient eues les deux hommes et furent ravi d'avoir des matelas chaud. Evidemment il faisait quand même un peu froid et ils n'étaient pas tous des garous. Ils se couchèrent sans tarder et passèrent une vrai bonne nuit.


	3. 23 Décembre

Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient, tout revient au créateur de Teen Wolf. Je ne gagne rien pour ce que j'écris.

* * *

 **0o..LA FOLIE DES GRANDS FROIDS..o0**

* * *

Toute la meute avait décidé de partir quelques jours à la montagne c'était bien évidemment sans compter sur Peter, Chris et Derek qui n'avait pas du tout envie de bouger de chez eux. Evidemment les enfants étant ce qu'ils sont, ils n'avaient pas laissés le choix aux adultes et ils étaient tous, soit Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Peter, Derek, Melissa, Parrish, Christopher et le John. Ils étaient peu mais allaient passer un week-end sensationnel à embêter les six adultes. Evidemment Lydia allait juste profiter avec Allison et peut-être Mélissa et John donc il n'y aurait que Scott et Stiles pour faire les quatre cents coups.

Les adultes avaient réservés un chalet assez grand pour accueillir tout le monde. Les deux garçons étaient ensemble, les autres étaient répartis de telle façon que Peter et Chris étaient ensemble, John avec Derek et Parrish, Melissa avec Lydia et Allison. Les répartitions avaient étaient faites par John et Mélissa alors elles ne pouvaient pas plaire à tout le monde, évidemment. Chris était le premier à se plaindre, il n'aimait pas les loups garous mais avait accepté de venir parce que sa fille le voulait, mais finir dans la chambre de Peter c'était inconcevable.

Toute la petite troupe était plantée devant la grande bâtisse. Les deux meilleurs amis s'y dirigèrent insoucieusement. Les autres suivirent plongés dans leur silence ou leur morosité. Ils prirent quelques temps pour s'installer et puis finalement se retrouvèrent autour de la table pour manger des pizzas achetées par les trois filles. C'était vendredi soir et ils étaient tous fatigués alors ils partirent se coucher tôt, enfin tôt pour la majeur partie des gens, Scott et Stiles eux n'était pas du tout fatigué et ils n'avaient pas envie de se coucher.

Stiles en bon hyperactif qu'il était avait pris son ordinateur portable pour ses films et jouer à ses jeux. Les deux amis se couchèrent dans le lit et posèrent l'ordinateur devant eux. Scott en bon loup garou s'était mis au-dessus des couvertures, alors que Stiles lui était blotti dedans.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait vraiment froid ?

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas … »

Et la discussion pris fin. Stiles grelottait, il était frigorifié. Ce froid l'empêchait de se concentré sur son film et Scott l'avait bien remarqué.

« Hey Stiles t'es sûr que ça va ?

\- Non.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai vraiment froid, je ne sens plus mes extrémités.

\- Stiles …

\- Je ne rigole pas Scott ! »

Scott sentit quelque chose chez son ami, quelque chose de différent. Dans le couloir la lumière s'alluma. L'odeur que dégageait Stiles était vraiment intense et il était difficile de ne pas la sentir. Mais Scott avait vraiment l'habitude de lui et n'avait pas vu le changement. C'est Peter qui avait réveillé les occupants pour leur demander de faire deux trois bricoles sans qu'ils n'en comprennent la raison. Scott amena sa moitié dans le salon ou certaines personnes s'activait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- On ne sait pas trop, c'est Peter qui nous a ordonné de faire ça. Il a dit que ce serait utile dans pas longtemps. Il est allé chercher du bois dans la forêt. » Répondit Chris.

La porte s'ouvrit et un vent glacial pénétra la pièce, le morceau de bois fut refermer le plus vite possible et Peter alla allumer un feu pour réchauffer la pièce.

« Ramène les fesses de Stiles sur ce canapé et occupes-toi de lui. Tu fais en sorte de le réchauffer et on ira acheter des médicaments demain matin. Maintenant tout le monde retourne dans sa chambre et va dormir. Vous deux dit-il en pointant les deux amis, vous repartez dans la vôtre quand il ira mieux.» Dit Peter froidement.

Tout le monde repartit et ils laissèrent les deux ados seul dans le petit salon, assis à distance raisonnable de la cheminée. Le latino pris son ami dans ses bras et ils commencèrent à parler, riant doucement et s'amusant avec des blagues. Stiles se leva, alluma la télé, et repartit s'asseoir. Ils mirent un programme télévision, et le regardèrent pendant quelques heures.

Au réveil des autres, ils les retrouvèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre, dormant paisiblement sur le canapé. Celui-ci ne devait pas être confortable mais bon. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur les lèvres de Peter alors qu'il s'avançait tranquillement vers les deux jeunes. Il s'apprêtait à les réveiller à grand sonnet mais fut arrêté par un Christopher Argent trop content de pouvoir l'embêter. Mélissa partit les réveiller alors que les autres allèrent manger dans la cuisine.

« Les garçons réveillez-vous.

\- Humm … » Dirent les deux en concert.

Scott et Stiles mirent une dizaine de minutes à se réveiller et partirent aux aussi dans la salle à manger. Ils y passèrent trente bonnes minutes avant que John ne revienne avec un sachet de médicaments juste pour son fils.

« Prends-les. Ça ira mieux après. » L'informa son paternel.

Stiles abdiqua et pris les cachets et retourna se coucher dans la chambre suivit de près par Scott. Ils étaient tranquillement posés dans les couvertures quand Lydia entra dans la chambre.

« Comment tu vas ?

\- Ça va, ça va. Dit tu peux demander quelque chose à Peter de ma part ?

\- Oui ?

\- Demande lui comment il peut encore allumer un feu après ce qu'il sait passer au manoir Hale.

\- D'accord. »

Et elle repartit d'où elle venait laissant les deux amis ensemble. Stiles avait encore un peu froid mais plus autant qu'avant. C'est timidement qu'il vint se blottir dans les bras de garçon à la peau mate. Ce dernier ne dit rien et accepta le brun. Il était content que Stiles vienne ainsi. Pendant les quelques mois où il n'était plus avec Allison Scott avait été vraiment mal, et la seule personne encore là fut Mélissa, Stiles et le Shérif. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés encore plus qu'ils ne le pensaient et l'ado en était content.

Scott caressa doucement les cheveux de Stiles et vint nicher son nez près du cou du jeune homme posant ses lèvres sur la peau. Il savoura la texture et s'enhardit un peu. Stiles se retourna dans les bras et, ne faisant pas autant de manière que l'autre prit possession des lèvres, embrassant et léchant la bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent encore avant qu'un Peter vienne profaner la chambre et gueuler tout haut ce que les deux garçons ne voulaient pas ébruiter. C'était le début d'une longue vie mouvementée. Quoi que c'était peut-être déjà le cas au final.

Au final le froid qui régnait au chalet ne dérangeait plus les habitants et ils passèrent un excellent week-end quelques jours avant de fêter noël.


	4. 29 décembre

**L'amour d'un loup Garou**

* * *

Noël était passé depuis quelques jours mais Stiles était encore en train de profiter de ses cadeaux. Son père était désespéré par son comportement mais relativement heureux qu'il se laisse aller comme cela et qu'il retrouve un peu le sourire. C'était plutôt encourageant parce que depuis qu'il avait les mains dans ses affaires surnaturelles son fils avait peu à peu perdu le moral et l'envie de la vie.

Après tout le peu de personne dans son entourage qui étaient au courant du grabuge dans Beacon Hills l'ignorait de plus en plus. Scott s'occupait d'Allison et l'avait beaucoup laissé sur le côté, même durant leurs activités extra scolaires. Derek ne faisait que de le plaquer contre les murs, Jackson le détestait un peu moins mais n'avait pas tellement changé sa relation dans le cadre scolaire. Lydia et lui s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés mais cela ne changeait rien il se sentait seul. Quant à Peter c'était … une longue histoire, Peter quoi.

Comme avec tout le monde Peter restait discret, moralisateur, sarcastique et méchant, mais de temps à autre quand ils se retrouvaient seuls sans autres loups ou personnes autour, Peter devenait quelqu'un de sympathique voir gentil, mais il ne lui dirait jamais au risque de se manger un mur ou le sol voir même un menace de mort et des coups de griffes. Leur relation avait donc changé et Peter s'avérait être un bon conseillé même si Stiles se disait qu'il utiliserait ses confessions contre lui.

Son père et lui ne discutaient plus beaucoup parce qu'il était toujours en cour et son père au poste.

Stiles se sentait vraiment seul et son père - accoudé au chambranle de la porte - pouvait penser qu'il allait bien c'était tout autre. Il déprimait encore plus qu'avant.

Stiles s'arrêta dans son jeu et vit son père partir, il empoigna son téléphone portable, composa le numéro de Peter et attendit que celui-ci réponde. Il avait besoin d'être avec quelqu'un et autant ne pas compter sur Scott qui passait ses vacances avec Allison et son père - oui, oui, Christopher Argent passe ses vacances avec un loup garou -. Peter répondit au bout de trois sonneries.

« Oui Stiles un souci ? Demanda Peter

\- Je peux venir te voir ? Questionna Stiles

\- Oui pourquoi ? Je suis au loft, Derek n'est pas là. Lui répondit le loup.

\- D'accord j'arrive. Annonça l'hyperactif. »

Il n'avait pas répondu à la question du « pourquoi ? » mais s'en fichait un peu. Stiles s'habilla un minimum correctement, prit on téléphone et ses écouteurs et partit jusqu'au loft sans prendre sa voiture. Il avait prévenu son père qu'i sortait et mis son casque sur ses oreilles avec la musique à fond. S'il marchait vite il arriverait vingt minutes après.

0o0o0o0o0

Stiles avait gravi les marches qui devaient le mener à Peter. Arrivé devant la porte il avait retiré ses écouteurs réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait appelé Peter. Parce que tout le monde était occupé ? Non Lydia ne faisait rien ce jour elle lui avait dit la veille. Parce qu'il était le seul à le remarquer sans le menacer de quoi que ce soit ? Non plus. Mais Peter le comprenait lui. Et Stiles était sûr à quatre-vingt-dix prouvent que le blond l'aimait bien.

Peter venait d'ouvrir, il n'avait eu besoin que de son flaire pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il invita le garçon à entrer puis referma rapidement la porte. Stiles s'était déjà précipité en haut des marches dans l'antre chaud et doux du loup. Le rejoignant, celui-ci ne fut pas surpris de la retrouvé allongés dans les couvertures, la tête dans les cousins semblant pleurer.

Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapproché, mais Stiles n'avait, tout du moins à sa connaissance, jamais céder avant qu'il ne lui ait longuement parlé. C'était étrange de le voir ainsi, démuni et seul, même pour Peter. Le loup s'approcha du brun et s'assit sur le matelas attendant que les sanglots se tarissent. Pour son plus grand malheur Stiles ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de pleurer. Peter se vu dans l'obligation de se mettre sur le lit et de le prendre dans ses bras puissants, le réconfortant le temps qu'il fallait.

« Stiles, hey Stiles regarde-moi, Stiles … » Dit Peter d'une voix quelques peu rassurante. Ledit Stiles relava la tête après avoir séché ses larmes et fixa le loup du regard. Celui-ci fut déstabilisé par la tristesse qu'il put lire dans ces orbes chocolat.

« Stiles que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Peter

\- J'ai l'impression que … que les gens autour de moi m'oublie. Se confessa Stiles au plus âgé.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Lydia est là, ton père, la meute …

\- Non … Lydia certes mais les autres … Ils … J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne me considèrent que comme un simple humain inutile. Même Scott ne passe plus autant de temps avec moi. » Lui dit le petit brun.

Le sourire qu'arborait Peter ne réconfortait pas Stiles, loin de là.

« Contrairement à ce que tu penses Scott se soucie de toi. Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu ne viens pas aux réunions ou que tu t'enfermes sur toi-même il s'inquiète, vraiment. Insista Peter. Il se demande pourquoi tu fais ça et pense que tu veux faire ta vie un peu, loin de nous. Lui dit le loup de naissance.

\- Mais Scott est meilleur ami, pourquoi je voudrais l'éloigner ?

\- Va savoir mais tu devrais aller lui dire plus tard.

\- Hum … »

Peter ne lâcha pas Stiles pour autant. Le plus jeune était bien dans les bras alors il ne dit rien.

« Par contre, interrompit Peter, tu devrais aussi lui parler longuement parce que la relation que tu as avec ton dernier parent ne devrait pas devenir aussi distante.

\- J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit un peu moins au travail. Juste un eu. Dit Stiles tremblant. »

Peter délaissa Stiles une dizaine de minute lui ayant préalablement demandé de rester à l'étage. De se reposer si possible parce que le garçon était exténué.

Dans la pièce principale du loft Peter téléphonait à plusieurs personnes. Il avait déjà contacté Lydia, Derek, Allison, Melissa, Chris, Deaton, Isaac, Boyd et Erica. Il ne lui rester qu'à parler a Scott et au Shérif. Il avait une petite idée plutôt bien derrière la tête et compter bien la mettre à exécution. Il donna rendez-vous à Scott et au sheriff le midi même pour discuter.

0o0o0o0o0

En remontant il retrouva le cadet Stilinski endormi, il s'était mis à l'aise dans son lit mais bon il lui avait autorisé alors il ne dirait rien par rapport à cela. Il vint remettre les couvertures sur e corps et parti se préparer pour son futur rendez-vous.

0o0o0o0o0

Arrivé près du poste de police il vit les deux hommes l'attendre. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils étaient là en même temps mais comprirent qu'ils attendaient la même personne. C'était le moi de noël alors ils pouvaient faire une trêve pour l'humain qu'ils connaissaient tous et pour lui rendre le sourire dans sa déprime où il était. Il engagea donc la conversation :

« Bonjour.

\- Salut, dit Scott, pourquoi sommes-nous là Peter ? Tu ne nous as pas tellement donné de détails.

\- Scott a raison, dit le sheriff, je suis intrigué de ce que tu veux faire. Pour redonner le sourire à mon fils.

\- Humm. »

Peter était dans le vague et réfléchissait comment leur dire. Il lança :

« Pour commencer il faudrait que vous parliez respectivement à Stiles pour lui montrer que vous ne l'avez pas abandonné ni rien parce que vous êtes les rare de qui il aimerait des explications et du réconfort.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda le sheriff.

\- Parce qu'avec toutes ces histoires surnaturelles il … se sent seul. Il a trop menti, trop caché de choses, il a besoin de vous plus que tout alors pour son bonheur montrez lui que vous êtes là. Répondit Peter. »

Les deux autres étaient bien d'accord t trouveraient bien un moment pour le faire avant la fête qu'avait prévu d'organiser Peter la semaine d'après pour le jour de l'an.

0o0o0o0o0

Quand Peter revint au loft Derek lisait un livre sur le canapé levant à peine les yeux vers son oncle qui, lui, monta à l'étage, laissant échapper un vague « Salut ».

« Salut Peter enfin rentré, lui balança l'hyperactif quand il entra, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau ?

\- Juste quelques bricoles pour l'an. Dit Peter.

\- Ah ? »

Le loup de naissance ne lui donna pas plus de détails et s'assit sur la chaise de bureau. Stiles était frustré du peu d'info qu'il avait et vint embêter le loup. Stiles se leva discrètement pensant que le loup ne l'avais pas entendu et noua rapidement ses bras autour des son cou. Sans réaction.

« Vraiment Stiles tu pensais que cela allait marcher ? Demanda Peter

\- J'avais de l'espoir, dit Stiles tout penaud, aller Peter joue un peu quoi !

\- Vraiment Foxy. Renchérit Peter en regardant l'ado étrangement.

\- Oui ?

\- Nan … Laisse tomber.

Peter se leva rapidement surprenant Stiles. Le prenant il le mit sans rien dire sur le lit. Stiles ne savait pas comment réagir jusqu'à ce que Peter ne l'amène à la mort par les chatouilles se marrant juste par le fait de mettre mal sa victime mais aussi heureux que le jeune se remette à sourire. Peter s'arrêta quand il remarqua que sa proie souriait plus da façon nostalgique que par pure envie. L'ainé s'allongea à son tour et pris le plus jeune dans ses bras, le réconfortant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« Tout ira mieux Foxy, soit en sûr. Le réconforta le loup.

\- Vraiment. » Répondit Stiles sans conviction.

Pour toute réponse il reçut une douce étreinte et un baiser réconfortant sur le temps le poussant à se blottir dans ses bras.

0o0o0o0o0

Stiles rentra chez lui le soir et aperçu la voiture de son père. D'habitude il rentrait tard, alors Stiles se dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et s'engouffra rapidement dans la maison. Son père n'avait rien, il lisait le journal dans le salon. Sur la table il y avait deux assiettes et assez pour qu'ils mangent tous les deux. C'est ainsi que père et fils discutèrent longtemps de tout et de rien mais surtout de Stiles et de ses soucis. Cette discussion avec son père réconforta beaucoup Stiles qui alla se coucher le cœur léger.

Sa nuit ne fut pas ponctuée de cauchemar ou autre chose du genre comme à son habitude. C'est bien n forme et plein d'énergie qu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin. Sur l'écran de son téléphone il y avait un message de Scott.

« Scottie. 27/12 - 08 :17

Salut Stiles, faut qu'on parle, tu peux passer à la maison ? Ton meilleur pote :) »

Sur le coup Stiles se demanda pourquoi il voulait parler mais il s'en fichait il allait pouvoir être avec son meilleur pote. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller il était déjà dix heures trente et Scott n'allait pas attendre indéfiniment. L'hyperactif se prépara donc et alla manger. Sur la table il y avait un mot de son père.

« Bonjour fils.

Je ne rentre pas tard ce soir, maximum vingt heures. On mangera ensemble.

Ton père qui t'aime. »

Ce mot le ravi encore plus et le garçon retrouva encore un peu de sa bonne humeur. Il mangea et parti en voiture vers la maison de son ami. Quand il arriva la mère de Scott était en train de partir. Elle le héla et lui dit que Scott attendait dans la cuisine puis lui souhaita une bonne journée ne sachant pas quand elle rentrerait.

Il rejoignit son ami, lui fit un bref câlin entre frère et ils partirent vers le salon, là où il y avait la télé, la console et les jeux. Les deux jouèrent une bonne heure avant que Scott n'engage vraiment la discussion.

« Tu sais Stiles je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement envers toi en ce moment parce que je sais que je t'ai souvent laissé de côté et je ne veux plus que ça arrive. T'es mon meilleur, mon frère et je n'ai pas à faire cela aussi souvent. Alors je voulais que toi et moi on se fasse une soirée ou même beaucoup plus juste toi et moi. Comme avant parce que cela me manque et que toi tu me manque. »

Stiles n'avait pas répondu mais arborait un grand sourire et son odeur était... comme avant. Scott était content. Il y avait eu l'effet escompté.

« Bien sûr que je suis partant mon Scottie, toi et moi comme avant tout ça ! » Répondit plus tard son ami.

0o0o0o0o0

Les deux jeunes avaient joués quatre heures durant avant et méritaient bien un encas. En passant dans la cuisine Stiles remarqua que sous chaque porte il y avait une branche de gui. Il se demanda pourquoi Melissa ne les avaient pas enlevé mais garda sa réflexion pour plus tard parce que ces petites branches pourraient bien lui servir et il commença à mettre son plan machiavélique en marche.

Stiles avait appris pas son frère de cœur que Peter comptait organiser une fête au lof pour le jour de l'an. Pile le bon moment pour utiliser ce gui qu'il avait si bien remarqué.

0o0o0o0o0

Le jour promis arriva, c'était bientôt à fin des vacances et Stiles avait retrouvé un peu -beaucoup même- le moral et était content que son entourage se soit manifesté autour de lui. Il était sûr que Peter était dans le coup et le remercia intérieurement.

Quand à cette soirée il comptait bien la mettre à profit. Il voulait le loup, les autres n'étaient pas forcement ravis de voir Peter dans leurs pattes mais puisqu'il ne tentait rien il avait pris l'habitude de le voir. Surtout que seul Stiles savait où habitait l'oncle de Derek. Donc ils s'y pliaient.

Stiles avait demandé à Melissa s'il pouvait garder les branches et - en si bonne mère qu'elle était- elle ne lui avait pas refusé. Stiles avait été très content de cette nouvelle et avait pris un malin plaisir à les accroché où il pouvait dans le loft. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup mais assez pour embêter tout le petit monde qui allait venir.

C'est donc dans cette bonne humeur que Stiles rejoignit Peter un peu avant que les premiers invités n'arrivent. Ceux-ci n'arrivèrent pas longtemps après Stiles, a commencé par Derek, Boyd, Isaac et Erica suivis d'une dizaine de minutes par Mélissa, John et Scott - qui alla directement saluer son meilleur -. Puis arrivèrent Christopher, Allison et Deaton -qui avait étrangement répondu présent à cette invitation-. Jackson et Danny furent les derniers arrivés dans cet endroit peuplé d'étranges personnages.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement. Il n'y avait pas de dinée à proprement parler mais plus un apéritif dinatoire bien chargé en tout cas assez pour que tout le monde mange bien. Quelques personnes avaient été prises dans le piège de Stiles. Les plus drôles furent celles où Chris et Derek durent s'embrasser. Autant dire qu'Allison avait pris beaucoup de photo pendant ce court moment. Riant de la gêne de son père. Mais aussi quand John fut forcé d'embrasser Isaac devant tout le monde, et bien sûr que Scott et Stiles c'était fait un bon fou rire -et pas qu'eux d'ailleurs-. Le pire moment fut quand Erica du embrasser le docteur Deaton … Il fallait vraiment ça pour conclure le début de soirée. Deaton avait pris un malin plaisir à embêter Erica mais l'avait laissé ne l'embrasser que sur la joue. Il ne fallait pas être fou.

C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que la soirée continua. Peter s'était approché de Stiles et l'avait entouré de ses bras. Le fils du sheriff savait pourquoi il l'avait appelé lui. C'était évident. Les deux hommes étaient sous une jolie branche de gui qui les narguait allégrement de sa jolie porte. Tout le monde était tourné vers eux, les regardant s'embrasser comme si tout était normal. Comme si Stiles n'avait pas dépéri un temps, comme si Peter n'avait pas tué tous ces gens. Comme s'ils étaient tous une grande famille… Mais finalement c'est ce qu'ils sont : Une meute … Une famille.

« Je t'aime Foxy. »


End file.
